Confeito
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: FFC 50 Sentences — Berbagai peristiwa dan serpihan kenangan mereka terjalin bagai sestoples confeito, gula-gula aneka warna yang bentuknya seperti bintang kecil. Kadang mengalami benturan dan lebih sering merasakan manisnya persahabatan.


Fic abal ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Dan karena bikinnya waktu _mood_ sedang suka-suka, harap maklum jika terlalu banyak kegajean dan keganjilan yang timbul di sana-sini.**(ngeles) **Sekalian untuk info aja, _timeline_-nya loncat-loncat banget. Ada yang **Law of Ueki**, ada yang **Law of Ueki Plus** juga. **'=w=**

* * *

**Confeito** © dilia shiraishi

_a fic for_** Infantrum 50 senteces challenge**

set **satu**

_all characters belong to_ **Fukuchi Tsubasa**

_warning :_ lebay, gaje, beberapa gombalisme, _a little bit_ **OOC**.

* * *

**1. Akhir**

Awalnya Ai mengira semua berakhir ketika '_Pertarungan Perebutan Kursi Dewa_' selanjutnya selesai. Namun ternyata ia salah, karena momen itu justru penanda awal mula dari sebuah konflik baru.

.

.

**2. Aku**

Aku ini apa? Hanya seorang gadis biasa, kan? Ku pikir ya, karena aku pun jatuh cinta.

.

.

**3. Bicara**

Ueki tidak begitu suka pada anak perempuan yang suka seenaknya bicara, semaunya bertindak, dan bersikap mengatur. Hanya bisa banyak omong tapi tak dapat membuktikan kemampuan. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika gadis seperti itu menyertai dia, Ueki tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menerima dengan senyum di wajah.

.

.

**4. Bintang**

Begitu banyak pengandaian yang dapat Ai temukan untuk si mahkluk berambut semak. Salah satunya, bintang.

Tentu saja, sebab dia selalu bisa menerangi malam Ai dengan pijar terangnya.

.

.

**5. Biskuit**

Semuanya berkumpul. _Semua_. Bahkan hingga Anon dan Margaret palsu. Entah ada bencana alam apa yang menimpa Zimbabwe, hingga mereka diperbolehkan keluar dari neraka.

"Nah, tema perayaan kali ini adalah _biskuit_!!" Ai menaburkan _confetti_ sambil meniup terompet keras-keras hingga ia ditimpuki oleh tetangga.

"YEAAAYYY~!!" Sorakan dari yang lain ikut memeriahkan suasana, menambah jumlah sandal yang dilempar ke arah mereka.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan ambil biskuit yang kalian mau dari kotak ini!" Ai kemudian mengambil persediaan biskuit dari lemari pendingin. Ia menaruh kotak tersebut dan membiarkan kawan-kawannya mengambil sesuai selera. Semua orang dengan cepat mengerubungi sang kotak malang, mengacak-ngacak isinya dan mendengus puas ala kerbau ketika menemukan rasa yang diinginkan.

Hanya ada satu orang yang malah terdiam di tempat, menatapi mereka semua seakan orang gila. Ueki mengerutkan dahi―hendak bertanya namun didahului Ai, "Kenapa kau tak mengambil biskuit? Memang kau mau rasa apa, sih? Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan kalau begitu."

Anon terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pelan, "Rasa Robert."

.

.

**6. Curang**

Ai selalu membenci orang yang curang―bertindak seenaknya tanpa tahu kalau dia begitu merugikan. Namun belakangan ini dia mencoba untuk tidak benci lagi pada sikap itu.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi orang yang selalu diikutinya kemana pun, kini juga bersikap curang padanya―karena dia bahkan berhasil merenggut seluruh perhatian Ai untuknya saja. _Hanya_ untuknya.

.

.

**7. Darah**

"Belakangan ini kau selalu kehilangan banyak darah, tahu. Memang kau tak menyayangi darahmu?"

Seorang cowok berambut hijau otomatis menoleh ketika ditanyai begitu, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berkenalan dengan darah itu. Lalu, untuk apa aku menyayanginya?"

.

.

**8. Dia**

Dia yang selalu disebut pahlawan. Dia yang selalu menyelamatkan semua orang. Dia yang selalu menjadi benteng pertahanan dari lawan. Dia. Dia. Dia. Selalu. Tak terganti.

Ingin rasanya sesekali Ai menggamparnya. Menendangnya. Menonjoknya. Melindesnya dengan traktor, atau sekalian melemparnya ke sumur. Tak tahukah dia bahwa Ai dan yang lain selalu berdiri di belakangnya? Bersiap mendukungnya? Mengapa dia selalu bertindak sok kuat padahal sudah lemas luar biasa?

.

.

**9. Diam**

Seharian ini Ueki tampak diam, tepatnya dimulai ketika mereka menaiki _shinkansen_ menuju tempat tinggal Hideyoshi. Hal tersebut mau tak mau mengusik Ai, "Ueki… ada apa, sih? Kenapa murung begitu? Sedih? Teringat akan ibumu lagi?"

Ueki masih terdiam.

"Hei, jawab aku! Kalau memang benar begitu, kita istirahat dulu saja. Tak baik melanjutkan perjalanan dengan wajah jelek seperti itu."

Helaan napas Ueki terdengar, "Apa kau punya obat mual yang lebih ampuh?"

.

.

**10. Empat**

"Hey Ueki, coba sebutkan empat orang terpenting dalam hidupmu di dunia ini!" Ai tiba-tiba bertanya.

Orang yang diajak bicara terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir, "Hmm… aku tak bisa menyebutkan yang begitu, Mori." Ia menjawab simpel.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kok begitu? Aku kan ingin tahu," Ai menggembungkan pipi penasaran. Dari dulu dia ingin menanyakan ini, memastikan apakah ia termasuk salah satu dari '_orang terpenting_' dalam hidup Ueki.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus empat? Coba kuingat; _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Oneechan_, Tenko, Sano, Rinko, Robert, BJ, Hideyoshi, Inumaru, Koba-_sen_, Haiji, Sora, Millie, Nagara, dan tentu saja kau…―" hening menjeda, "―ku rasa itu bukan berjumlah empat, kan?"

Senyum Ai segera terkembang.

.

.

**11. Kenapa**

Suatu hari yang panas ketika suasana damai menyapa, terdengar suara malas namun sarat keingintahuan di telinga Ai, "Kenapa ada pertanyaan yang dimulai dengan awalan '_kenapa_'?"

Ai menghela napas guna menahan diri untuk tidak melempar orang berambut hijau di depannya ini ke tong sampah terdekat, "Tentu saja agar kau bisa bertanya seperti ini, Bodoh."

.

.

**12. Kertas**

"Jangan suka merobek-robek kertas, Rinko. Setidaknya penghematan kertas dapat menyelamatkan beberapa pohon untuk bumi."

Rinko hanya mengangguk pongo seraya menutup kembali buku tulis yang sudah tipis halamannya, sementara Sano dan Ai di belakang sana sudah terkikik-kikik geli.

.

.

**13. Labirin**

Hati perempuan itu seperti labirin, Ueki memutuskan. Rumit, tak bisa ditebak, juga irasional dalam satu waktu. Dan hati seorang gadis teman sekelasnya, Mori Ai, adalah labirin paling rumit yang ia tahu.

.

.

**14. Lapar**

_Kruyuukk~_

"Aku lapaar~"

"Hmm… Sebentar lagi mungkin pesanannya datang, sabar saja. Ohya ngomong-ngomong… aku dapat suatu kabar kemarin," Ai berkata sambil menggigit krupuk pisang sisa yang dicomotnya dari meja tetangga.

"Kabar? Dari siapa?"

"Robert."

"Nee? Robert? Apa? Apa?"

Ai menghela napas, "Katanya minggu kemarin hampir saja dia kehilangan nyawa ketika pergi ke neraka untuk mengunjungi Margaret palsu―menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya yang asli." Jeda menghela napas, "Anon berniat memakannya lagi. Katanya dia lapar, dan kebetulan rasa Robert itu enak."

Mendadak Ueki merasa kenyang.

.

.

**15. Lelah**

Kadang Ai merasa lelah dengan kehidupan yang sekarang. Cenderung membosankan bagi gadis remaja berumur seperti dia.

Yah, tentu saja. Kesehariannya hanya diisi beberapa kegiatan monoton; belajar rajin, makan, tidur, bicara, mengedip, minum, dan satu lagi yang paling banyak memakan waktu berharganya―membersihkan taman dari sampah bersama makhluk ajaib dengan rambut berwarna hijau mencolok.

"Mori, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi Ai bersedia menarik kembali kata-kata tadi jika bisa terus mendapat pertanyaan penuh perhatian semacam ini.

.

.

**16. Lompat**

Sekali-dua kali Ueki pernah berpikir untuk mencoba melompat ke dalam jurang gelap tanpa akhir untuk melihat seberapa dalam dasarnya. Tapi semua ia batalkan demi mendengar wejangan bermakna dari Ai, "Lompat saja. Dan lihat betapa bagusnya neraka dari dalam sana. Oh, jangan lupa juga sekalian sampaikan salamku pada Anon, ya."

.

.

**17. Manis**

"_Minna-san_, bagaimana penampilan Ai-chan sekarang?" Rinko berkata riang sambil mengajak Ai berputar memperlihatkan wujudnya setelah berganti pakaian untuk menghadiri Perayaan Ulang Tahun Inumaru―sebagai _Kami-sama_ yang baru― nanti.

Terlihat Sano, Hideyoshi, Haiji, Millie, dan Sora saling berpandangan. Lalu dalam satu anggukan kompak mereka mengacungkan jempol sambil nyengir, "CANTIIIKKK~!!!"

Rinko mendesah puas, namun merasa masih ada yang kurang. Diliriknya Ueki yang terdiam melongo seraya tersenyum maklum, "Ueki-kun, menurutmu?"

"Manis."

Rinko membelalak dan wajah Ai sudah terlihat mulai dipenuhi semburat merah, sementara yang lain cekikikan bersama.

"―kue ini manis sekali! Enak!"

Rinko impuls menahan Ai agar tidak menginjak-injak Ueki.

.

.

**18. Matahari**

Sekarang matahari bagi hidup Ai sudah bertambah satu lagi, seseorang bernama Ueki Kousuke. (Seketika Ai muntah sudah memikirkan hal seperti ini.)

.

.

**19. Mungkin**

Mungkin. Mungkin Ai akan menyerah dari semua kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya. Mungkin dia akan menjauh dari Ueki dan memilih pergi dari sisinya guna menghindari bahaya. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah menemukan arti kehidupan dan sahabat sesungguhnya.

Mungkin. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

.

.

**20. Penumpang**

Persahabatan antara mereka sudah berjalan lama, laksana sebuah kendaraan yang terus berjalan mengendarai kemudi takdir, mengikuti perputaran roda nasib. Dan mereka berperan sebagai penumpangnya.

.

.

**21. Pulang**

Saat suatu hari akhirnya dia bisa pulang ke kampung halaman kembali, rasa rindu begitu kuat mendera Ueki. Dia rindu semua―keluarga, teman-teman, sekolah… Ah, dan entah sejak kapan rasanya dia jadi merindukan omelan Ai juga.

.

.

**22. Putih**

Itu yang Ai rasakan ketika ia bertemu dengan Ueki. Seseorang dengan rambut hijau, _gakuran_ hitam, raut polos… _familiar_. Semuanya familiar. Namun seberapa pun Ai berusaha mengingat orang tersebut, dia tak dapat melakukannya.

Semua terlalu kabur.

Tapi ia yakin kalau sosok itu familiar. Karena sedari tadi hatinya tak berhenti berdenyut sakit sewaktu melihat lelaki tersebut bertarung hidup-mati dengan Plus.

.

.

**23. Rahasia**

Entah sampai kapan Ai akan menyimpan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya ini. Sebab memang tak ada kewajiban untuk membocorkan hal yang benar-benar Ai lindungi, ia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapa pun―termasuk orang tua. Karena rahasia ini ialah aib yang dapat membuat hidupnya seketika menderita jika ketahuan.

Rahasia kalau dia adalah _stalker_ sejati Ueki.

.

.

**24. Sendiri**

Ueki memang manusia surgawi, namun meski begitu, dia pun tak bisa hidup sendiri. Karena itu menyesakkan hati, kau tahu?

.

.

**25. Siapa.**

"Sebenarnya, siapa aku ini?" bisik Ai suatu hari. _'Hanya orang yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kan?'_ ia melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Kau masih bertanya hal gampang seperti itu?" Ueki mengernyit, "Kau ya kau, _Mori Ai_. Atau kau sudah ganti nama?"

.

.

* * *

**TOMADD??? TwT**

.

_Blank. Blank. Blank._

Tiba-tiba dapet ide nulis, langsung saya ketik. Jadi saya nggak sempet mengukur kadar keanehannya. Mohon _gomen_~ **(lagi-lagi mencoba ngeles) **Dan ohya, judul **'Confeito' **itu saya dapet dari salah satu _teenlit_ favorit saya karangan **Windhy Puspitadewi**.

Kritik, saran, caci maki, pujian **(ngarep)**, _flame_, atau apa pun yang berbentuk apresiasi selalu diterima dengan kaki terbuka. _Arigatou, minna-san_~


End file.
